


The Question

by jpegcalum



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute Evan, Cute Kids, F/M, Learning Sex, Smut, Sweet Evan, unapologetic smut, virgin kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpegcalum/pseuds/jpegcalum
Summary: It’s a muggy day in mid-August when Evan asks you the question. That question that you’d never thought would pass those sweet, innocent lips.You two were close – he was your best friend. You could talk about anything and everything with him, and you did. From homework to home life, from crushes to relationships, and yet, this sudden question was something you just wouldn’t ever expect from him. After all, this was the same boy who got emotional about trees and cats.





	The Question

It’s a muggy day in mid-August when Evan asks you the question. That question that you’d never thought would pass those sweet, innocent lips.   
You two were close – he was your best friend. You could talk about anything and everything with him, and you did. From homework to home life, from crushes to relationships, and yet, this sudden question was something you just wouldn’t ever expect from him. After all, this was the same boy who got emotional about trees and cats.   
You and Evan had headed to his house after school to study for a math test, and you knew that you’d need the extra time to prepare. You were shit at math, and Evan wasn’t much better. It was mostly a time for you both to stare at the study sheets and hate your lives.   
Heidi wasn’t home, but that wasn’t a shock, so you head up to Evan’s bedroom while he grabs some snacks from the kitchen.   
You love this house; the photographs on the wall of young Evan Hansen, all smiles, curls and bright eyes. Your favorite was a picture of him as a child, dressed up as Wolverine for Halloween. It was adorable, and you always slow down to get a longer look. You really should just take a picture with your phone, just to hang on to. Not that the boy you got to look at every day wasn’t cute, but he was no baby Wolverine.   
Heading to his bedroom, you kick off your shoes, climbing onto the bed and starting to unpack your backpack, grabbing your textbook and notebook out and flipping them to the proper pages just as Evan enters, holding a bag of chips and a few sodas, a look on his face that makes you sit up and cock your head. You can see his mind working, as if he’s thinking hard about something, and you watch as he arranges the cans and bag on his bedside table before he takes off his backpack, setting it on the bed. He doesn’t look at you, and you frown. 

“Evan?” You ask, and the boy jumps, like you’d shouted at him, but he brushes it off after a moment, taking a deep breath. 

“Yeah? Oh, I was… I was just a little spaced out, i-I didn’t mean to… s-sorry.” He coughs quietly, and you give him a little, lopsided smile, keeping an eye on him as he starts to rummage through his bag. He really seemed to have started acting off, ever since you’d left the school. Sure, Evan was jumpy, but not like this. It was just the two of you. Maybe something had happened at school…

“Hey, what’s going on? For real?” You ask, smiling gently, leaning over a placing a hand on the rough cast that encased his arm. He looks at you, eyes going with and his cheeks flaring with color. Well… He hadn’t done that in a while. He used to do that back when you’d first met, but not so much anymore. You frown, pulling away. 

“Did someone say something to you today? Do I need to kick someone’s ass?” You ask, and Evan’s mouth falls open, closing and opening again and making him look like a fish. 

“N-no! No, no one said anything, (Y/N), really. I-I’m fine, I’m just… T-tired.” He coughs quietly, rubbing his jaw anxiously. You sigh, knowing that was a damn lie. That was an anxious tick, and you sigh, touching his leg gently, trying to comfort him.   
“Ev, you can talk to me, okay? You know you can. Was it one of those jocks again?” You ask, and he sighs, his fingers fisting in the hem of his polo. 

“Jared was talking about… uh… y’know…” He begins. And no, you don’t know. There is literally no telling what Jared was talking about. You remain silent, blinking at him. Evan sighs heavily, rubbing his jaw. 

“He was with this girl the other day, and he s-said that she… well, he m-made her s-scream…” He’s red as a tomato now, and you have to giggle. 

“What, he made you uncomfortable with his sex talk?” You ask, nudging your friend, who nudges you back, not meeting your eyes. 

“No, not really… I just… fuck, what if…. What if I’m not able to make a girl do that? Scream my name, or whatever? During sex, I mean, not like, in normal everyday conversation, since that would be weird. That would be weird, right? That would be we-“   
You have to cut him off, grabbing his face gently. 

“Hey. Jared is a fucking liar.”

Evan shakes his head, pulling out of your grip. 

“Either way. What if i… What if I’m bad at sex?” He’s genuinely upset about it, and your brows draw together. 

“Evan, no one is just naturally good at fucking. It… It takes practice.” You reply, placing a hand on his knee, hoping you could soothe him before he got in too deep – no pun intended. Yikes. 

“What if I don’t make the girl… uh… what if she doesn’t finish?” He’s blushing now, and you swallow hard, loving that sweet, adorable look on his face. When he’s embarrassed, which is all the time. You’re sure you’re blushing too. 

“You watch porn, don’t you?” You ask, and the poor boy sputters, stammering for an answer. 

“I-I- I mean- Well… Well, yeah, but not like… you know, I mean? I mean, the girl isn’t exactly-“ He coughs. “The girl isn’t always the priority and sometimes you can’t tell! Like it’s the guy going to town, and they treat the girl like a piece of meat, and you can’t tell and it’s so confusing! I don’t know how to do it, and I don’t just wanna finish and not know how to get her to finish!” 

You stare, positive that your cheeks are on fire now. Maybe you’re a little turned on. A lot. You swallow hard, ducking your head as that idea picks at the back of your head, and yet, you say nothing. You don’t know how he’d react. But you’re in luck. 

“I wish someone would teach me. I mean- oh, god! I didn’t mean you, oh, my god, that’s not- oh god.” He’s reeling, and you have to laugh, reaching out and grabbing his wrists.   
“Evan!” You laugh, trying to get him to look at you. You shift, getting in his line of sight, but he prompty shuts his eyes, and you giggle, placing your hands on his cheeks again, shifting up onto your knees. 

“Evan. Go lock the door.”

His eyes fly open and his jaw drops, taking in your face. You’re nervous, sure, but it’s fine. He’s your best friend, and you trust him. And it’s just sex, right?

“Y-You wanna… You want me t-to… With my-“ 

“Hey, hey, calm down. You don’t have to, I’m just offering.” 

“No! I-I want to! I just… I don’t really want to… uh… m-maybe I can, uh… w-with my hand?” He stammers, and you cock your head. 

“You want to… finger me?” You ask, and his blush somehow deepens as he nods. You bite your lip, looking up at him and nodding. 

“Okay. Yeah. But you have to lock the door. If Heidi walks in on us, I’ll literally fucking die.” You mumble sheepishly. 

“She’s not home, though.” Evan mumbles, getting up and locking the door anyway, just to make you feel better. He’s a dream, you swear.   
“I know, I know. Just… Okay.” You take a deep breath, starting to pack away your math things. You’re a little nervous, but this is okay. This is okay.   
This is okay.   
Evan comes back, sitting on his bed, and you bite your lip, looking at him.   
“Hey. Come here.” You say gently, motioning him closer. He obeys, scooting over and swallowing hard. 

“Can I kiss you?” You ask softly, watching as his flicker from your eyes to your lips, then back again. 

“Yeah.” He whispers softly, carefully leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours, and you swear you see stars. Like you’ve been waiting for this your whole life, and suddenly it’s here, and you don’t want to let it go. It strikes you that this is practice for him, but for you… Fuck. You’re fucked. 

You can’t stop, though. You want to give him this, even if he’s going to take this and go to someone else. 

Fucking Jared Kleinman. Fuck him for putting this idea in Evan’s head. 

It’s cute, the way Evan kisses you. It’s teeth and tugging, and a hand on your cheek, and your hands rest against his shoulders, carefully pushing him back, just to catch your breath and find your bearings and your life and oh, god, your head. 

You can only imagine Evan is right there with you, and you take a shaky breath.  
“U-uh… I’m… Are you okay?” Evan asks, meeting your eyes and you nod quickly, taking his hand quickly. 

“Yeah, Evan. It just… It was a surprise. It’s okay. Let me just…” You shift carefully, sliding down the bed resting your back against the uncomfortable headboard, and he watches you with wide eyes as you carefully slide your shorts off, leaving you in your tee shirt and your panties. Evan stares at you, like a damn owl, and after a few moments, he sheds his hoodie, but you grab it up before he can drop it on the floor, and you pull it on. You swear for a moment there’s a look in his eyes, like he’s going to explode, but it’s gone in a moment, and you’re there in your underwear and his hoodie. You bite your lip, and he surges forward again, kissing you hotly and this time, it’s better. Less teeth, more lips, and the gentle swipe of his tongue on your lip, and you take a deep breath through your nose your arms sliding up around his neck and pulling him a little closer. His hand brushes your bare thigh and you jump a little, and suddenly he’s pulled back, looking you over.   
“S-Shit, d-did I h-hurt you?” He stammers weakly, and you laugh, shaking your head.   
“No, Evan. No. I just… I got excited, that’s all. We should keep going. This is… foreplay, it’s… Yeah…” You look up at him awkwardly, smiling softly, and he smiles back, surprisingly.   
He lowers himself back down and kisses you again, your hand fisting in his shirt, tugging him to you as one of his hands lands on your hip. His hips fall against yours, and you’re one hundred percent sure that that boy either has something in his pocket or you’re doing something really right. You let out a soft noise, and that spurs the boy on, because soon, he’s grinding against you, and you’re both panting and letting out the quietest moans. This was how you always imagined it, that stupid bohemian fantasy, dry humping the love of your life in his bed, and your heart clenches. Fuck. 

It only takes a few more minutes of grinding and the rough fabric of his jeans against your inner thighs until you decide that this is gonna be over before it really begins. You manage to pull away from Evan’s lips, his hand still firmly planted on your breast, and you giggle as you sit up a little, giving his lips one more peck.  
His cheeks are flushed and those plush lips are kiss swollen and bruised, and you bite your own, letting out a slow breath. 

“Are you ready?” You ask softly, and that boy nods so hard that you think he might knock his eyes right out of his skull. You smile warmly, reaching down and carefully starting to push down your panties. Evan sits back, watching you with wide eyes and his lip between his teeth so hard that you’re afraid he might bite right through it, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you pull the undergarment away and let them drop off the side of the bed.   
Evan is silent for a few moments, and you wonder if you’d broken him. He’s just looking down at his lap, pulling the hem of his shirt over his very evident erection, and you sit up a little more, pulling the hoodie around you. 

“Evan? Are you with me?” You ask, moving into his line of sight. “We don’t have to do anything. The making out was really nice, and-“

“I don’t know what to do.” It comes out so fast that it takes you a moment to process it all as multiple words, but you smile softly, sitting back and taking his good hand. 

“It’s okay. Just… feel it out at first, okay?” You bring your knees up parting your legs and guiding his hand to your wet heat. He stares at your pussy, and you can’t quite see his expression, but just as you’re about to tell him to forget it, his fingers, calloused from all his working with his hands and his climbing trees, gently press against you and you bite your lip, looking down at his hand as he starts to learn his way around your body. It’s just him rubbing gentle circles at first, and it’s starting to get monotonous, but he’s getting adventurous, you note, as one of his fingers delves inside of you, just a little. It still makes you gasp and sit up a little, and he freezes.   
“Evan, don’t stop, okay? I’ll tell you if it’s…. you’re doing really good.” You whisper. 

“You’ll tell me i-if I d-do something wrong, right? Because I won’t know, and I know you’ll let me keep going even if you’re not enjoying it because that’s just who you are, right? I mean-“ You cut him off with a kiss and a shift of your hips, you hand on the collar of his shirt as you kiss him. You let him go and he’s a little bewildered, but you take a deep breath. 

“R-Rub my clit.” You instruct, and you watch as he looks absolutely clueless. You laugh, one hand moving up to stroke through his curls, and the other moving down to point out the swollen little nub.   
“There. Two fingers, and be gentle about it. It’s not an on/off switch.”   
Evan nods, doing as you instruct and leaning in to swallow down your moan with a sweet kiss. You tug at his hair as his fingers work you over, your mind reeling already. Fuck. This was so much better when someone else was doing it.   
His fingers press a little harder and you cry out into his mouth, hips moving against his fingers, and he pulls out of the kiss carefully, tongue flicking out to catch the line of spit connecting your mouths. 

“…Can I go inside of you? Would that be alright?” He asks, and fuck, it’s like he’s not even real. You nod quickly, shifting your hips a little more, and this fucking angel actually stops what he’s doing to get up and move the pillows behind you so you can lay back while he gives you an orgasm. 

You might cry, you love Evan Hansen so much. 

He sits back down between your thighs, gently rubbing his fingers around in your wetness, making you moan softly before he’s sliding one into you and your body jerks because his fingers are so much longer than yours, and it’s reaching all the places you couldn’t.   
“Evan!” You gasp out, and he’s got his finger halfway out of you before you’ve grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. 

“More. Please. You can put another inside of me, it’s okay. Just… I’ll talk you through it.” You promise, and he seems so unsure for a second before he’s sliding in another finger and you have to remind yourself to breathe. It’s a bit of a stretch for your body, but the burn ebbs in a moment, and you look up at him. His eyes are concentrated on you, where his fingers are slipped into your body, and you swallow hard. 

“U-Uhm, kinda curve your fingers, okay? Like-“ You crook your own to show him, sitting up on your elbows. You make a come hither motion, and you see his eyes recognize it right away, and not two seconds later, he’s got it.   
In fact, he’s got his fingers right up against your spot, and it’s so good that you cry out, sitting up and throwing an arm across his shoulders, the hoodie that fell off your frame falling over your hands like paws, and the boy gives a cheeky smile as he picks up the pace, pumping his fingers, and honestly, the pleasure comes out of nowhere and hits you like a fucking train.   
You come hard with a cry of his name, fingers tightly knotted in his shirt as you pull him to you, kissing him hotly and yet, sweetly. This is everything you’d dreamed it would be, and you have to voice it. 

“I love you, Evan. I love you.” You gasp, and it takes you a second to realize you’d said something so absolutely stupid and likely ruined the relationship. You let go of the boy, letting him sit up and pull his fingers out of you, wiping them on his khaki’s as his cheeks burn with a blush, and he looks down at the comforter instead of at you.   
Fuck.   
“i… Fuck, I’m so sorry, Evan, I-“

“I love you too.” He says quickly, finally looking up to meet your eyes, and you realize that they’re glazed over and warm, the way Evan Hansen just was, naturally. You loved it. You loved him. 

“You do?” You ask softly. “But i… I was teaching you moves for you to use on some other girl… not that I want you to use them on someone else. I want you to use them on me.” You’re rambling, and the boy smiles, leaning down and kissing you so gently and kindly.   
“I love you. Just you.” He promises you, and you feel like you might die. 

“Oh… Okay. Hey, should i… Should I return the favor?” You motion to his crotch, and he mumbles awkwardly, sitting back and looking away. 

“I kind of already… did.” He mumbles, and you just stare for a moment. 

“I love you, Evan.” You giggle, leaning up and kissing him again, the first of many to come.  
Pun intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and place a request on tumblr!!  
> http://siiincerelyme.tumblr.com


End file.
